


Forever Young

by Sweet_Placebobo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Placebobo/pseuds/Sweet_Placebobo
Summary: 我希望你永远平安喜乐，健健康康。
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 3





	Forever Young

**Author's Note:**

> 现实向短打

这是我和李龙馥认识的第四个年头。

我还记得去年圣诞下了场雪，他站在雪堆里，边回头边冲我笑，手里拿着惯常会有的苹果，红皮表面不及他冻红的脸，嘴里哈出一团一团的白疙瘩。我知道他在等我，与此同时还有其他的人围在他身边转悠，老幺总是咋咋呼呼的，声音的分贝似能震开那密集的雪点，大家闹得欢腾，而我这个所谓的“老父亲”很少会在几米开外的地方笑着看他们玩乐。这次是难得的例外。

李旻浩有时会和我说猜不透我的心思，觉得我像只深沉的老猫。同为队内的两个大哥，他在某些方面要比我幼稚得多，比如说会莫名其妙地发出怪异的声响，和粉丝发泡泡的时候老发一些并无实际内容的拟音词。说实在的，我第一次见到他时，总认为他是成熟内敛的，在出道战那会大伙都还没完全敞开心扉，加之节目组的安排对团体打击挺大，那时的我们都艰难地前行着，一抬头仿佛看不到光明，流下的眼泪能淌成一条宽河，我时常能听到他躲在四四方方的小练习室里偷偷地哭，我就靠在门上与他默默承担那份苦楚。

后来我发现他的通讯录存在着一名常客，备注没多特别，我却按捺不住好奇悄悄点开了对话框，便看到了里头的聊天记录。不得不说，他们两人在聊天方面都很有自己的风格，李旻浩总是爱用一堆叠音词，心思语气都像个小孩，而屏幕那头的那人与他相比，则更多了关怀和体贴。我还是第一次知道原来李旻浩在网上是这么会对人撒娇的，哪怕我早已有了心理准备，也还是被那一连串的表情给惊笑到，什么line兔子、阿猫阿狗的表情包都用上了，那人却一尽的普通文字。

我知道那人是想表现得成熟一些的，只是在我看来，那人给我的感觉仍是个虽然长大了，性格依旧保持少年活力的孩子。李龙馥不常在我这撒娇，但这不代表他对其他成员就不会撒娇，之前一孩房的时候，我从其他成员嘴里得知了不少小道消息，那会我面对着镜头，尽管我深知自己的表现过于堂皇了，我还是忍不住把我真实的心绪表露出来，于是又引发了一阵群嘲。我在边上苦笑，听到李旻浩说李龙馥还会扑上他啃他的腿时，李旻浩或多或少是有些得意的，眼神亮着精光，哪怕只有那么一瞬，也被我轻而易举地捕捉到了。

我擅长察言观色，待人体贴，为人着想，所以很多人都觉得我适合去当队长，而大众也清楚公司对我们几乎放养，该给的资源会给，其余的由我们自行安排。这个年纪的人总有股狠劲，会抱着一种“我要一直努力到世界末日”的激情，于是系紧鞋带卖力向前奔跑，就算摔倒了也会迅速爬起，甩掉灰尘重新上阵。我和李龙馥和其他人就这么一路走来，纵使众多磕磕绊绊，也还是慢慢痊愈了旧时的疮疤。2019年那段晦暗的时日，李龙馥带头扛起了“8”的旗号，有时我甚至会产生他也和我一样充当了队长身份的错觉，直到徐彰彬把我点醒，我才知道，不仅是他，队内所有的人都在一边喘息一边熬过这漫长的严冬。

我知道徐彰彬对李龙馥好，但不是那种单纯的哥哥对弟弟的好，而是铺上了一层前后辈相互尊重的关系。早时李龙馥是更黏徐彰彬的，这点大家都有目共睹，甚至还被节目组剪出了粉红气泡的效果，我看在眼里倒能理解李龙馥的心思，一个人来韩国打拼，勇敢地卸下在澳洲的过往，近乎干净地融入这个景况复杂又竞争激烈的圈子，理所应当地会想要抓住一个靠谱的大哥的手。所以他选择了我，所以他也选择了徐彰彬，选我更多的是因为老乡之间的“sense of place”，而之于后者，他可能更贪恋对方身上沉稳又夺目的气质。

徐彰彬被众多人称为“大佬”，不过有时到了台下，他会表现得像个不谙世事的单纯小孩，这点他和李龙馥很像，所以我时常想，可能就是由于彼此持有的共同点，才让两条看似不属于一个世界的直线相交。而随着时间的流逝，我也越发注意到李龙馥渐渐脱离了徐彰彬的影子，我偶尔问起徐彰彬的感受，仅得到他淡淡的一句回答。

人都是会长大的。

我从徐彰彬的眼神里看到了无奈和热切，两种截然不同的情感交杂在他的内心，我尚未能完全体会这样的感觉，却还是给予了他一个微笑，答说，是的，人都是会长大的。千禧年出生的孩子，芳华的年岁将永远停留在二十代附近，往前一些多了孩童的幼稚单纯，往后一些又多了大人的老成玲珑。所以我很庆幸能在这样的年华里遇到Stray Kids，遇到STAY，也遇到那个逐渐长大的李龙馥。

李龙馥向来是制造惊喜的精灵，这既是他成熟的特写，又暗含孩子般的率真，毕竟大部分人都清楚礼尚往来的道理，李龙馥却不以为然，他并不会为了个体利益而做作地抛出橄榄枝，而是真心地、为对方着想地献上自己的心意。黄铉辰在机场收到的那瓶香水，事后我总见他用，他身上是自带体香的，李龙馥尤其喜欢凑上去闻他出汗后的味道，我们练完舞都恨不得和别人拉开距离，他俩倒好，黏在一起像块麦芽糖，竟时不时飘出些甜味来。有时我觉得他们两个是有缘分的，一个名字里带“馥”，胎梦是龙的香气，一个不怎么需要喷香水，由内到外溢出来的香味足矣。

可黄铉辰就是爱上了那瓶香水。他喜欢喷在自己的指尖和锁骨处，有时李龙馥和他离得近了，闻到他身上的味道，难免脸红一度，却还是腆上前在对方怀里磨蹭。我知道两人打心底是喜欢对方的气息的，只是我不会像那些八卦杂志一样，把我所看到的东西一字不落地展现出来。有时我就默默地在旁边看着，总希望李龙馥会注意到我过于直白的视线而朝我这望来，接着离开对方走到我的面前，关切地问上一句两句。可惜他并没有这样做过。

李龙馥毕竟是澳洲人，在资本主义熏陶渲染之下，逢人应物总少了些亚洲地区的矜持。像之前对李旻浩啃大腿，黏在徐彰彬和黄铉辰身边，其实都是他喜欢skinship的真实写照，大伙起初被他过于腻热的肢体接触给惊吓到，却还是在朝夕相处的过程中慢慢接受了这个不成文的习惯。他经常趁人不注意飞扑过来，紧紧地挂在你身上，甚至妄图在你脸上亲一口，韩知城和我暗戳戳抱怨时，我几乎笑岔了气，强忍生理泪对他说，你应该感到幸运，李龙馥愿意和你做那么多的skinship。

结果我没想到这句话“一语成谶”。又值李龙馥“一孩房”的录制时间，我在节目里近乎掏心掏肺地对李龙馥说了那番疑似“告白”的发言，李龙馥还是选了韩知城做backhug，也就是在事后，我从韩知城嘴里得知，他和李龙馥亲过了。亲吻和“Bobo”是不一样的，前者蕴含爱情的宣誓，后者则意涵多重，既可以是恋人之间的kiss，也可以是友谊之吻。尽管我知道韩知城并不是那个意思，我还是隐约觉得内心一阵抽痛。

李龙馥向来是不爱和我skinship的，或许他更想在我面前展现成熟的一面，才把那些孩子气与骄纵的性情暴露给了其他人。他在我这设下了一道半透明的墙，我仅能通过墙摸清他模糊的侧影，却未能窥见其全貌。有时我在想，我真的了解李龙馥吗？这个问题比“我了解自己吗？”还要让人头疼，我试图在脑海里铺展我和他相处的日夜的片段，我能看到高冷的李龙馥，能看到严肃的李龙馥，能看到幼稚的李龙馥，能看到害羞的李龙馥，也能看到悲伤、难过、躲在角落兀自哭泣的李龙馥。

我记得还没换宿舍的那会，夜半我睡不着，想去趟厕所洗把脸，结果到了门外，门是关着的，合得严实，却从里头传来了断断续续的啜泣声。我趴在门板上听辨，终是听出来了那是谁的声音，低沉混合嘶哑，夹杂悲痛与哀伤，就在那窄小逼仄的室内化开了，荡漾弥漫到我的内心，于是我的心也跟着哭泣，我感觉到血液在不停地流泪，从头到脚皆是滚烫的泪水。

也是自那时起，我不会随便在深夜大伙熟睡的时候出到房间外放风，我怕遇到类似的情况，更怕打断另一个人渐入佳境的遐思，所以干脆留予对方独处的空间。那会金昇玟还和李龙馥同一个房间，他偶尔和我提起李龙馥的事，说半夜转醒，见到对方床铺空荡荡的，于是觉得自己的内心也空落，他说他能理解李龙馥的心情，也很感激李龙馥在这样的心境下亦能考虑到其他成员的感受。他和我说李龙馥为他按摩，两张手指头短小，捏按起背来指骨却咔咔地响，能把人按得浑身酥麻，他很享受那样的过程，亦从李龙馥的脸上看到了满足的神情。有种互相救赎的意味。

金昇玟为人沉稳，时常表现得不像个后辈，所以我是很放心让他去干涉、关怀李龙馥的二三事的。粉丝们戏称这对为“猫猫狗狗”，我亦能从双方身上体会到类似的气质，某些时刻，他们总黏在一块嬉戏打闹，把游戏手柄敲得啪啪作响，而我就在后头观望，一边写词一边走神，眼光在金昇玟和李龙馥脸上来回打转，颇有看自家孩子好好相处的错觉。

但有时我便觉得自己关注得过分痴迷了，比方说李龙馥若和某个人挨得特近、一直望着对方笑的时候，我会没来由地感到心悸，身体便率先于知觉做出反应——揽过他，把他揽在自己身旁，不容其他人接近。又比方说每每李龙馥玩游戏输了不得不一个人留下来接受惩罚的时候，我总会在大伙三三两两走光之后，仍待在他身旁与他一同处理残局，李龙馥总会感激地望我，鼻梁上的雀斑跟着唇瓣笑起，露出一排白牙，接着是稀松平常地和我用英语对话交流，内容多半围绕他近日遇到的诸多趣事。

也就是在这样我和他两人独处的时候，他才会表现出与对其他成员不一样的些许态度来，然而我并不能用准确的词语和句子去定义。这让我回想起2020年7月的Vlog，说实在的，其实我和他一起做点心早是习以为常的事了，但不知怎的，面对了镜头，我第一次产生了“我和他不单单是作为队友出镜”的错觉。然后我们在清溪川散步漫游，他自然而然地说出了“澳洲情侣”这个词，我的心脏瞬间快了一拍，我望向他，企图捕捉到些别的东西，可最终留予我的依旧是一如往常的弟弟看待哥哥的神情。

或许在某些地方，李龙馥是依赖我的，且没有我是不行的。梁精寅人如其名，精明得很，最先觉察出了我的不对劲，又用他一贯调皮的口吻和我说，其实我觉得哥和李龙馥都觉得对方是特别的，你不要认为李龙馥不和你skinship不对你撒娇就是不黏你，相反，我觉得他很黏你，只是不同于对其他人的黏。这份“黏”里有夹藏了几分克制含蓄，所以李龙馥才不会像对其他人表现的那样对待你。

会是这样的吗？我还记得刚出道那会他在玻璃板上给我写的“蝙蝠侠的罗宾”，还记得他在我面前总会先给予我第一个拥抱，还记得他在回答喜欢什么拌菜时说了我的名字，还记得他在我面前无助地哭泣，而我把手搭在他的肩膀，一字一句道：I will never leave you alone……过往点滴在脑海里旋转、回响，我一遍又一遍地回味，恰恰也想起了自己面对镜头酝酿出的许多告白——我仍在期待着能和他同一屋檐下生活的日子，不是在首尔，而是在澳洲，我的老家，我和他共同生长的故土。

“其实大家都爱李龙馥，只是爱的方式和氛围不一样，有的人有恃无恐，有的人默默守候，我觉得哥对他的爱更偏向于后者。”梁精寅这么对我说着，目光又望向前方，似在做深远的思虑。我和李龙馥相处的这几年间，屡屡碰见他脆弱的模样，亦见证了他脸颊肉逐步消失、瘦削成尖窄的面容，我知道他为了身材与形象做了多少努力，每天高强度练习之后仍在控制饮食，但我尊重他的选择和意愿，我不会不识相地阻止他的尽心尽力，用巧言弄拙而伤害他。所以当我得知他在圣诞之后看到了网上关于他外貌的不良言论之时，我直接去到了他的身边，把他搂在怀里，一下一下地抚摸着他的头。

他真的瘦了好多，抱在怀里挤出了衣服的大部分空气，他颤抖，他嗫嚅，但他并没有哭，并没有再像过往那样流泪，而是坚强地用眼睛向我发散耀目的光芒。仅那一刻，我彻底明了了一件事，恰如徐彰彬所说的那句话，人都是会长大的，而我第一次，因为李龙馥的成长感到无比的欣慰与动容。这次，我觉得我好像真的放下了那份仍存的固执，幻想对方还能和我撒娇、打闹、黏糊糊地做skinship，此时此刻，皆如流水般慢慢散尽了。

之后再到泡泡事件，他偷拿了我的手机给粉丝发语音，被我当场抓包，我和他一同在床上嬉笑翻滚，解释的事早已抛到了后头，也不管是否还有旁人在场，我在他的腰上挠痒痒，隔着衣物拍打他的屁股，他笑得狼狈，嘴里发出咯咯咯的声音，难得撒娇似地求饶。我痴迷地望他做错了事的表情，一度想做些更坏的事，可我知道，若我踏出了那一步，于他，于Stray Kids，于粉丝，将会是如此大的动荡。所以我还是忍下了我的真情实意，在他额头上亲了一口，抱住他说，睡了，不闹了，乖乖睡觉。

我喜欢天使，而我的天使爱吃甜食，有自己的性情，他本性是善良而多情的，心思细腻又有点谨小慎微，有时表现得太过敏感易碎，便让人生起了浓郁的想要保护他的冲动。而他是不止于此的，他的人格复杂生动，会皮闹，会泼赖，又替人着想，和别人共同担负喜怒哀乐，在我这他不单单是屏幕上单纯的偶像符号，而是一个活生生的人，一个我愿意与之共情、共同生活的我所热爱的人。

我觉得自己像一台留声机，平日总是不停地旋转，却只能播演老式的唱片，偶尔累了拨离齿针悄悄喘息，世界却不会依你的步调而歇下脚步。网上每天那么多的大风大浪，流传着辱没谩骂，一下一下地击溃当事人的心房，有时干脆想着要不去到一座孤岛上，哪怕穷乡僻壤的，也能图个平静安逸的生活。可我很清楚现下对于我们而言是难得的大好时机，是开辟新的阳光大道的时机，我没法自私地摒弃一切带着一个人逃离，亦难以用我微薄的力量去颠覆那些糟糕的言论。

所以我能做的，尽我最大限度的努力，带领团队继续前行。而在集体利益背后，我又蛰藏了个人的一份私心。我把那枚外观朴素的戒指藏在上了锁的抽屉里，里环印刻着“Forever Young”这两个单词，等哪天一切就绪，我会把这枚戒指取出来，晒在阳光下细致地擦拭，然后捧过那人的指尖——

我不能让这个世界按下暂停键，亦不能自私地为了我的个爱而让你受伤害，所以我只能等待，这期间可能会有人讨厌你、憎恨你、背叛你，但我始终都会站在你身后，哪怕你不曾感觉到，我也会把我这份炽热又自私的爱先藏在心里，等到昭然而揭的那一天，我要把戒指戴在你的右手无名指上，为你印下久违的一个吻。

一如我永恒年轻的爱意。

李龙馥问我新年愿望许了什么，我答他说：

我希望你永远平安喜乐，健健康康。


End file.
